Blainchel: Let Me Fall
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU story. Blaine and Rachel love each other but its complicated
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am back with another Blainchel story. I was listening to a song by Josh Gracin called " Let Me Fall." This will probably be a one-shot, but we will see where it takes us and response from my readers. I love Klaine, but always a huge shipper of Blainchel whether friendship or romantically. No bashing please. Enjoy story!

This is an AU story and takes place Season 3 when Blaine and Rachel are rehearsing for West Side Story, and secretly seeing one another. Rachel had broken up with Finn, but Blaine is with Kurt but is in love with Rachel. Until one day Rachel was tired of being a second choice and decides to walk away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters, or songs. Song used in this fic is by Josh Gracin, Let me Fall.

Happy Holidays

Bernadette


	2. Chapter 2 its complicated

A/N: I am so excited to start my new Blainchel story. I am taking a short break from my Smytheberry story, The Perfect You, and write for one of my other otp2, Blaine and Rachel. I love these two together. Happy Holidays and Enjoy the Story. Lets see where the story takes us.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or songs.

Song: Let me Fall by Josh Gracin

Warning advised Some Smut/Mature Material

(Rachel)

Let's make love  
>All night long<br>Until all our strength is gone  
>Hold on tight<br>Just let go  
>I want to feel you in my soul<br>Until the sun comes up  
>Oh, until the sun comes up<br>Let's make love

(Blaine)

Oh baby, let's make love  
>All night long<br>All night long  
>Let's make love<p>

Blaine and Rachel leaned in at same time. They shared a frantic kiss that became heated and Rachel wrapped her legs around Blaine's waist as he held her against the wall.

"Are you sure you want this?" Blaine asked, looking into the small brunette's eyes for reassurance. He saw fear, but the tiniest glint of excitement; that's what propelled him forward. She nodded up at him, lifting her arms straight into the air. They both ignored the slight tremble of her fingertips.

In one swift movement, the Dappler Warbler grabbed the bottom hem of Rachel's tank top and pulled it over her head, leaving her standing in front of him in only her bra and a raggedy pair of sweatpants.

And yet she'd never looked more beautiful to him.

Before she could change her mind, he leant forward and placed his forehead against hers, gently. "I've wanted this for so long," he whispered, pushing a strand of his friend's hair behind her ear. She nodded in response, not trusting her voice. Instead, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him, allowing her body to speak for her.

The kiss was perfect, the right mixture of heat and need and love, and Blaine found his head becoming thick with fog, as it always did when he was attacked by Rachel's lips. He stepped back, out of her touch and into clarity.

He needed to make this moment perfect.

As fast as he had discarded Rachel's shirt, he removed his own, throwing it in a pile at the end of the bed. He hoped that she couldn't see the goose bumps from where she stood, barely a foot away.

He watched, with slight shock, as Rachel's thumbs disappeared into the top of her sweatpants, making a move to take them off. He moved to her fast, removing her hands and chuckling softly. "I'll do it," he said, dipping his thumbs into where hers had just been.

The electric shock of skin against skin- two areas that had never before touched- made Blaine's knees buckle. He breathed deep, composing himself.

In a breath, the pants were also in the pile at the end of the bed, long forgotten.

"Blaine," Rachel breathed, her cheeks flushed with full awareness of how little clothing she currently wore. She bit her lip and looked down to her friend's own pants, hanging low on his hips in the most tantalizing way. She made a move for the button, but he was too quick for her.

"I've got it," Blaine urged, fingering the button and smiling down at Rachel. She looked desperate for the removal of this article of clothing. Perhaps to even the playing field, he thought in amusement. He removed his fingers from the cold metal of the button, but thought better of it. This was not the time to play games.

As Rachel's eyes never left his fingers, Blaine slowly removed his jeans, revealing a black pair of boxer briefs underneath. Rachel's breathing became shallow, and before he could react, she was in Blaine's arms.

As Rachel's lips covered Blaine's, he could feel that familiar fog and dizziness coming over him. He needed control but knew that she craved some power as well. He'll let her have it, for now.

She was yanking on the hair at the nape of his neck, struggling with their height difference. Blaine smiled against her lips, deciding to do nothing to help. If she wanted some power, she was going to have to work for it.

She seemed to figure this out really fast because, before Blaine knew what was happening, their lips disconnected and Rachel was walking over to his bed.

Although his lips felt suddenly cold and in desperate need for more action, his eyes glanced appreciatively at the view Rachel was unknowingly given him of her barely covered arse. Her matching red lace underwear set offset her skin tone perfectly, and in the dim light being given off through the slit in his bedroom's blinds, she looked breathtaking.

She sat down on his high bed and slid her legs ever so slightly apart.

"C'mere, Blaine," she whispered. She was trying to be sexy, but she didn't need to try at all. He moved slowly towards her, taking in the sight of her biting her bottom lip in nervousness. He wanted that lip.

He fit perfectly between her parted legs and she giggled in happiness- her plan had worked! Now she was at the perfect height to kiss him properly.

Rachel allowed him to take possession of that bottom lip for a while, sighing comfortably against his broad chest. This ease and happiness that filled her whilst she was in his arms kept her calm and sane in the most stressful of times. It's how she knew that she was making the right decision tonight.

But soon, she wanted to dominate. Blaine was so good at sweeping her off her feet and causing her heart to do insane things in her chest. She wanted to make him feel a little of what she felt, every time he touched her.

She laced her small fingers in his bronzed hair, tugging lightly so that she could dip her tongue in slightly deeper, exploring his mouth. Their tongues danced and their hands had found comfortable places, his on her hips and hers in his hair.

Soon, Blaine let out a moan and Rachel felt the fire all the way down to her center. Their kisses grew more urgent and needy, his fingers coming around to her back, struggling to unclasp her bra.

"Here, let me help you with that," Rachel said, her voice holding a deep, husky quality that almost caused Blaine to moan again. His cheeks pinked as he watched the straps loosen and fall over her shoulders. Her face remained lost in the moment; she stopped being self-conscious around the time when Blaine removed her pants.

She tossed the flimsy garment on the floor behind her partner and dragged his head back down to her level, meeting his lips with a need fuelled by passion. She moved her now swollen lips across his cheek to his neck and started sucking at a sweet spot that made Blaine lean further forward, grabbing onto the bed for more stability.

"Umm.. would you like me to put on some music?" he said, needing a time out. He couldn't remember when exactly he'd given Rachel all of the control here, and he was slowly slipping into complete passiveness.

"Mmmm, something soft would be kind of nice," Rachel smiled up at him through her lashes, leaning back on her hands, seductively. Blaine nodded to her and made to go turn some on.

He picked something soft and classic, turning the volume down to light-medium. They didn't need a soundtrack, just some background noise. As he turned back around, his eyes widened and he gulped.

While he had been choosing the music, Rachel had been busy removing the last piece of fabric keeping her clothed- her tiny panties.

This was not helping the control issue. At all. Plus Blaine knew he was doing something wrong, that he loved Kurt, but had always been drawn to Rachel.

Before he could think about it any longer than necessary to talk himself out of it, Blaine had removed his boxer briefs and thrown them aside, near Rachel's panties on the floor by the nightstand.

It had the desired effect. Rachel's eyes shifted downward and he saw her flush- not just across her cheeks but also across her chest and neck too. He was proud of the sudden power swap, and he moved quickly back to the bed.

Before Rachel could react and take back possession of the control, Blaine dipped his head and took her lips in his once more, his left hand coming up to her breast, kneading it gently.

It didn't take long for the nipple to harden, and once it did, Blaine moved to the other one. He broke the kiss and looked down at the brunette, who was completely lost in the moment, eyes glazed over in pleasure. He smirked.

He shifted their positions on his bed, laying her down in the centre and climbing on top of her, balancing himself on his forearms.

Rachel's fingers were running light trails over his back, causing the hairs on his arms to stand on end. He needed her to stop. Now.

Grabbing her small hands in his, he laced their fingers together and placed them on either side of her petite frame. Straddling her knees, Blaine leaned down and covered a nipple with his mouth, and began to suck.

Rachel's eyes opened wide in shock, and then flashed with pleasure. Her chest rose and fell, and her mouth formed a silent O. When he nipped it, she ground her lower body into him and he grunted in surprise. He decided that the other nipple deserved the same attention.

"Blaine," she moaned, her body slowly becoming covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Blaine thought she had never looked more beautiful.

Leaving a trail of kisses from between her breasts, Blaine worked his way down, his fingers never unlacing themselves from hers. She squeezed his hands harder as she realized what he was about to do, but he didn't make any move to stop.

Before she could protest, he placed a small, chaste kiss along her slit, making her whine in an effort to touch him back. He smirked up at her, and she glared down at him. But there was need and love in her eyes, so he kept going.

Tracing her folds with his tongue, he swirled around her clit until she nearly lost all control. But, every time he took her to the edge, he'd stop and bring her back down again. He wanted her climax to be with his own.

She was so wet and smelled of sex and this made him so hard. But he would wait.

He moved back up her body, wanting her to taste herself on his lips. Their kiss was aggravated and her teeth bit at his lips, angry at him for not allowing her some release.

"Blaine," she whined, bringing her hips off the bed and meeting his. The sudden contact made his eyes darken and Rachel smiled up at him, knowing the affect that movement had on him. She did it again.

"Rachel, you're not making this easy on me," he bit out, trying to remain in control of his body.

"Oh, like you're making this so easy on me," she replied, cheekily. She gyrated her hips up again, giggling as Blaine closed his eyes, silently begging for control.

Blaine kissed her then, his eyes holding a glint of mischievousness before his lips met hers, and she wondered what-

OH! His long, strong fingers were suddenly where his tongue had been only moments before, and she could feel herself building up again. She raised her hips to meet his finger's circular motion, and started moaning into his mouth and he continued to kiss her.

But, just as before, his fingers stopped motion just as she was about to go over the edge.

Breaking the kiss, Blaine smirked down at her, chuckling. "Rachel, Got a little confident there, didn't you?" he asked, laying down beside her on his side and leaning his head on a hand. He lay there so confidently, and Rachel found that she couldn't be angry at him.

"Can you blame me for wanting you?" Rachel said, savoring the view he was presenting her with. She sat up on the bed and scooted closer to him "Blaine, please? I want you. Now," she whispered, her eyes getting shy and giving up all power.

He hadn't expected a surrender so fast and it knocked him off balance for a second. But he nodded, smiling at Rachel and leading her back into a laying position against his pillows.

He straddled her waist once more, leaning down on his hands on either side of her head, his fingers once again laced through hers. One last time, to make sure, he looked into her eyes for any sense of fear or hesitation. He was able to breathe again when he detected neither.

She smiled up at him then, and he smiled back. "Thank you, my Tony," she whispered, squeezing his hands. He chuckled at her politeness and leaned forward to kiss her.

"No, my Maria . Thank you," he replied.

Blaine lined himself up with her entrance, his length covered in a condom. Before he entered, he leaned his forehead on hers. "This may hurt a little bit. Relax and it will go much smoother," he said, his voice gentle. "Tell me to stop at any time. I promise I will."

It was Rachel's turn to laugh. "Blaine, I'm not going to tell you to stop. I've been at the edge so many times tonight that if I did, I'd be crazy. Now, make love to me, please!"

At her words, he pressed himself fully into her, going slowly in and pulling out completely. The pain in her eyes was unbearable to him, but she smiled despite it and nodded for him to continue.

After the pain subsided, Rachel's eyes registered pleasure rather than pain, and she began panting in the rhythm of his movements. Each thrust pushed Sebastian further into her core and he struggled himself to remain in control of his body.

Like earlier, Rachel's hips came off the bed, and she met his thrusts with her own. She soon started moaning his name, and that became too much for the boy to hear. He kissed her, mostly to silence her. Her tongue met his urgently, and their tongues joined into the rhythm of their bodies.

Suddenly, she couldn't take it and needed all the air she could get. She ripped her lips from his and sucked in a lungful, then started moaning, loader than before, "Blaine, oh, Blaine," again and again. The words were enough to cause Blaine to go over the edge, but he held on. For Rachel.

Before he could process it, Rachel's muscles surrounding his shaft tightened and he knew that she was coming. She became silent, her sweaty fingers squeezing his with such force that he was sure he'd lose them to her; her teeth found her bottom lip again, biting it until it turned white.

Watching her, Blaine allowed his own release, breathing her name in to her hair, again and again as he rode out the waves of pleasure. He was blinded and decided he didn't need to see in that moment. Only feel.

Blaine rolled off her, grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and wrapped it around both of them, and then came up behind Rachel, who was still in a state of pleasurable shock, and cuddled her into the warmth of his arms.

"Hey," he whispered into her ear, nudging her out of her state of bliss.

"Hey," she barely got out. She turned around so that she could face him and smiled up at him, her face glowing. "That was something, wasn't it?" she whispered, snuggling in close to his chest.

"It was," he laughed, tightening his hold on her. He never wanted to let her go.

They both fell into dreamless sleeps, waking up only because the sun threatened their sleeping eyes with the beginning of a new day and the end to a perfect night.

"I could definitely get used to waking up with you right here, by my side," Blaine said, his voice full of sleep. He yawned, and stretched out his legs. Fingering a strand of her brunette hair, he looked out the slit of where the curtains did not quite touch, out onto the streets of Lima . "What do want to do today?" He asked. Rachel smiled, and replied "Can we just stay here in bed all day?"

Blaine: I wish I could but I am supposed to meet up with Kurt later.

Rachel stiffened in Blaine's arms. "Blaine what are we doing? "

Blaine: What do you mean?

Rachel: Is the occasional"Booty call" all I am to you?

Blaine sighed. " Rachel you know how I feel about you. It's just, its complicated."

Rachel: You say you love me, and i don't want to hurt Kurt either, but I am tired of always being someone's second option. I had enough of that with Puck and Finn. It was always Quinn. I know I can't compete with Kurt. I am stupid.

Blaine: You're not stupid. I love you more than I could ever imagine, but it's...-

Rachel cut him off. " I know, It's complicated ', she sighed before pulling out of Blaine's arms.

Blaine: Rachel, come back. What are you doing?

Rachel: I am "un-complicating" your life.

Blaine: What does that mean?

Rachel: I can't do this anymore. I cant hurt my best friend. I also can't keep hurting myself. Taking one for the team.

Blaine: Rachel, please don't do this. Please don't go. Just give me time to figure it out.

Rachel: I'm giving you all the time you need. I'm walking away before I am in too deep and fall in love with you even more, only to have my heart shattered. That is how much I love you. Even if you can never. I cant do this anymore.

Blaine sat in bed stunned, and his stomach dropped when he watched Rachel get dressed and saw Rachel turned to him and said, "Goodbye Blaine. I'll always love you. I'll see you in Glee."

Blaine: Rach please- he pleaded, but Rachel was gone.

Blaine heard her car back out of the driveway. What just happened? One minute he was making love to his dream girl, and the next she's gone. He knew she was right, and wasn't fair to hurt Kurt, Rachel, or himself. He DOES care for Kurt, but since the year before after their first kiss at her train wreck party he has been in love with Rachel but kept hidden because of Kurt. He had told her he was 100 percent gay. His feelings intensified when he transferred to McKinley. Then winning their roles as Tony and Maria in West Side Story. His Maria. He still questioned his actual sexuality whenever he was with Rachel. Rachel was the only person EVER to make him feel this way. He didn't know what to do. Why does life have to be so complicated?

A week had passed, and Blaine and Rachel kept up their show faces. They acted like best friends and as if nothing was bothering them, yet on the inside both were dying inside. Blaine stayed after class, and saw Rachel at her locker. He watched from afar as she gathered her books to head home. Kurt had already left because he, Finn, Burt and Carol had to go to a relative's house for dinner. He stop next to Sam while they hung up posters to promote West Side Story.

Sam watched Blaine's eyes as his friend stared at Rachel.

Sam: You love her don't you?

Blaine: Love who?

Sam: Dude, your one of my best friends. I see it on your face. You and Rachel have chemistry but cant do anything because of Kurt.

Blaine: It's complicated. I'm in a loving relationship with Kurt and gay. I love Rachel so much. Maybe more than Kurt.

Sam: I know you love Kurt, but you shouldn't let him pressure or guilt trip you into staying if you're not sure who or what you want.

Blaine: Rachel just feels like she's second choice especially since Finn always did it to her. She's more than a one night stand. Its killing me not to be able to publicly show her how much I love her.

Sam: Best thing is to let it work itself out. Someone always gets hurt, but you have to be honest with them and yourself, Anderson.

Blaine: Thanks Sam.

Blaine turned to walk away, and saw Rachel glance at him, sadness and tears visibly on her face. Blaine watched her leave. Blaine knew Sam was right. He began humming a tune in his head.

Let Me Fall (A/N: By Joshua Gracin)

(Blaine)

I watched you wave good-bye  
>As you rode down our drive<br>Without one single tear in your eyes  
>I tried to be strong<br>Forced to smile said, "Girl go on"  
>"I'll be fine don't you worry 'bout me"<br>Inside I was holdin' on  
>Prayin' that you might see I'm all you'll ever need<p>

How do I hurt?  
>And how do I cry?<br>And so many times you let me down  
>Where do I turn?<br>And where do I hide?  
>With all this emptiness inside.<br>There's no use in loving you at all  
>So let me fall<p>

*Blaine reminiscing memories of he and Rachel. All of the laughs, the kisses, making love to her. Eyes burned with tears as they fell*

I tried to make it through the day  
>Throwin' all those things away<br>The ones that remind me of you  
>Soon there'll be nothing left<br>But the bed where you laid your head  
>The one that I wake up in without you<p>

*Blaine hated waking up without Rachel cradled in his arms. She fit perfectly in his arms. Its almost as if their love was Forbidden. There was no denying that he loved Rachel. There was nothing he could do about it. At least not yet. *

How do I hurt?  
>And how do I cry?<br>And so many times you let me down  
>Where do I turn?<br>And where do I hide?  
>With all this emptiness inside.<br>There's no use in loving you at all  
>So let me fall<p>

How do I hurt?  
>And how do I cry?<br>And so many times you let me down  
>Where do I turn?<br>And where do I hide?  
>With all this emptiness inside.<br>There's no use in loving you at all  
>There's no use in loving you at all<br>So let me fall

Blaine sighed. He glanced at a photo on his phone of he and Rachel. A tear fell as he ran his finger over her picture. " I love you Rachel, help me fall." He soon got in his car, heading home. Love is complicated, why does it have to hurt so much when we do fall in love...hard. He told himself...

A/N: Poor Blaine and Rachel. Blam friendship included in this. Not sure if this will stay a one shot or further. Depends on response to it. Read & Review. Happy Holidays everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello well I am back with another chapter. Thank you for the positive feedback. If you want the story to continue, please review and let me know. I know Blainchel is not a popular fandom, but I adore these two together. I just wish they had been given a little more time to develop on the show. I absolutely love Blaine and Rachel whether as a couple or friendship. This chapter we visit Rachel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or the songs used.

This chapter the song used is Brass Bed by Joshua Gracin. Beautiful song.

**********************.

It had been about a week since Rachel had talked to Blaine aside from their time in Glee or rehearsals for West Side Story. She hadn't really wanted to face him since she walked out of his house after their "private time" together. It pained her to look at his face and see the sadness in his eyes.

She knows their relationship is complicated, and she can't really be too upset with him. She knew what she was getting into when she made love with Blaine. Her feelings hadn't really gone away. She even went back to Finn just to get over him when he rejected her at the Lima Bean. He was a great friend, and happily dating her best friend Kurt. Rachel was his tired of always coming last or to be enough for one person. She wanted to be loved just as much as everyone else. But, it felt like it was always Rachel who had to step aside. She wanted a man who was willing to walk through fire for her and fight for her. Is that too much to ask?

Rachel was in her room, working on homework, by she couldn't concentrate. She was missing Blaine but refused to cave in. She was tired of setting her heart up for heartbreak. It was impossible to be together because A)Kurt and B) being gay. He says he loves her but what if all she was an experiment or someone to pass the time with. She's worth more than that.

Her phone suddenly buzzed, and for a second Rachel had hoped that it was Blaine. Unfortunately it was Kurt. He wad the other person she realm wanted to avoid at the moment. He would only be a reminder of what she couldn't have.

Text conversation

Kurt: Rachel Barbra Berry where have you been? Hit the mall?

Rachel sighed. She wanted to ignore the text, but she knew Kurt would just keep bugging her until she caved.

Rachel: Hello Kurtsie. I am sorry but I'll have to take a rain check. I have so much homework and a terrible migraine. I'll see you at school though.

Kurt: Oh my Gaga, are you okay? Do you need ice cream and Funny Girl marathon?

Rachel: No, I'll be okay. Love you Kurt.

Kurt: Okay sleep well. Love you too, my Diva.

End of Text conversation

Rachel put her phone on her nightstand. When did her life become even more confusing. How would she continue to avoid Blaine without raising suspicion because lets be honest, the members of New Directions were incredibly nosey and wouldn't let it go. And they had the nerve to call her a blabbermouth?

Rachel knew she wouldn't get anymore studying done, so she started her nightly routine and prepared for bed. Just as she was about to take a shower she got chime from her computer indicating a Skype video request. Who would be requesting a chat. She checked and her heart dropped and saw the request was from...BLAINE... Rachel debated whether to accept or not. She was just about to click accept but at the last second, she declined the request.

Rachel laid on her bed, and sobbed. She missed him so badly and head over heels for her best friend, but can't do anything about it. Rachel grabbed a pen, and wrote all of her feelings into a song. She remembered that she hadn't uploaded a video in a while. She decided to send it to Blaine. It was called "Brass Bed."

This would be a private message to Blaine. Just in case someone then Blaine were to see it.

Rachel: Blaine, this is for you. I love you always. Missing you.

(Rachel)

Baby, the clock on the wall is lying  
>It's not really that late<br>It's too cold outside to be walkin' around  
>The streets of this town<br>And wherever you think you have to be can wait

So why don't you stay with me?  
>Share all your secrets tonight<br>We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
>Come and lay your head on this big brass bed<br>And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah yeah

Baby, there's just no use in hiding  
>The way that I'm feeling right now<br>With you standing there baby I swear I can't help but stare  
>Boy you're wearing me out, wearing me out<p>

Baby stay with me  
>Share all your secrets tonight<br>We can make believe  
>The morning sun never will rise<br>Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
>And we'll be all right as long as you stay with me<p>

Baby don't go it looks like it's starting to rain  
>And it's so warm here in this apartment wrapped up in this blanket<p>

So Stay

Stay with me  
>Share all your secrets tonight<br>We can make believe  
>The morning sun never will rise<br>Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
>And We'll be alright as long as you stay<br>I'll be alright as long as you stay  
>With me, yeah<p>

Stay with me

Rachel was in the processing of sending it, when there was a doorbell ringing. Since she was the only one home, she ran down to see who it was. She opened the door, and it was the last person she expected to see tonight...Blaine again.

Rachel: Blaine, what are you doing here?

Blaine: We need to talk Rachel. Please.

Rachel: I don't think that is a good idea, Blaine-

Blaine: I don't care. We need to talk and we will talk tonight.

Rachel: Come on in then.

Blaine stepped inside and just as Rachel was closing the door, Blaine pulled him towards him and pushed her against the door and crashed his lips hard again gers. " We will talk, but first I need to kiss you. I miss you so damn much, Rae. "

Every thought Rachel had about staying away from Blaine was forgotten...for now.

Rachel couldn't deny his kiss, not when she craved for it his as much as he did.

Before she could refuse, Blaine picked Rachel up and led her to the bedroom.

Blaine: We will talk, but for now I want you Rachel, I need you. I love you.

Rachel caved in...this time. "I love you too, Blaine."

Blaine showed Rachel just how much he missed her, for hours. They may regret this in the morning, but for now all they needed was each other.

A/N: Read & Review. Good night everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow Christmas is almost near, and its a cold drizzly day. I decided to update a few stories. This story probably won't be too long, by I am all for a happy Blainchel how about you? We will get them there, but right now there is a big obstacle: Kurt. And I love Blam friendship. Sam is right: Let everything fall into place. Read & Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters, or songs. The song used in this chapter is "You shouldn't kiss me like this" by Toby Keith. I think this song fits Blainchel.

Rachel and Blaine were laying on her bed, entangled with each other. Blaine swore that he was just coming over to talk to her. And Rachel was determined not to let this happen again. But, if they were completely honest with each other...there was no other place either wanted to be.

Blaine held her closely, afraid to let her slip away again. He knew he was being selfish, but after being apart for a week, he didn't care. This is where he felt most complete and content, was in Rachel's arms.

Blaine: Rachel?

Rachel: Hmm?

Blaine: Are we okay?

Rachel turned to look at him. She wrapped her arms tighter, kissing along his chest.

Rachel: I don't think we were ever really okay. Neither of us has really been honest. We denied our feelings, and lied to our significant others, but for some reason this feels right. We're like pieces of a puzzle scattered but fit together. Does that make sense?

Blaine: Weirdly yes it does. I don't know what we are going to do. I think we have to find a way for this not to be so complicated.

Rachel: *sigh * I am angry with myself because I swore to myself this would never happen again. And here we are again. I don't want to be "the other woman." I deserve better, and worth ten times more than this. I won't be someone's secret. Someone is always going to get hurt.

Blaine: Sam said the same thing.

Rachel: He knows from dealing with Quinn and Finn. We have that in common. AND I AM the one Kurt will lash out at.

Blaine: We will figure it out. *looks at alarm clock* Guess I'd better head home before my parents send out a search party. Kurt has been messaging me also.

Rachel: Guess you better answer him then.

Blaine: Don't be that way please?

Rachel: I'm not. Guess you should go. You know the way out.

Blaine: Walk me out?

Rachel: Okay *kissing him*

Ten minutes later...

Rachel walked Blaine to the door. He pushed her against the door and passionately kissed her, then pressed their foreheads together.

Blaine: I have to go, but see you at school. Meet me in Auditorium so we can rehearse our lines, My Maria.

Rachel: I will see you soon, my Tony. I am glad you're my Tony and no one else.

Blaine: I hope not because I'd have to kick someone's ass then.

Rachel chuckled. "Go..Now.."

Blaine: Going going gone...

Rachel: Did you seriously just quote Montgomery Gentry?

Blaine: And Scotty McCreery.

Rachel: I love you, weirdo.

Blaine: I love you too, beautiful.

They pulled away, and Blaine walked to his car blowing her a kiss while driving away.

Rachel sighed as she closed the door. "Never learn do we, Rachel Barbra Berry," she thought to herself as she locked up and headed to bed.

The next day Rachel headed to school and went about her day of classes. Trying hard not to think of Blaine. It pained her whenever she saw Blaine holding Kurt's hand, wishing it was her with him publicly. But, they can't. At least not until they could figure out what they were to each other.

Sam: Hey Rach.

Rachel turned to see Sam beside her. She smiled, "Well if it isn't the other half of Blam! "

Sam: Wake me up before you go go! *he sing songed*

Rachel: Haha you always know how to make me smile.

Sam: Why thank you, thank you very much. *in his best Elvis impersonation*

Sam: Walk you to class?

Rachel: Of course, Sam Evans

Sam watched Rachel's eyes as they stared at Blaine's, trying to avoid eye contact.

Sam: He loves you, Rachel. Like I told him, just let everything fall where it's supposed to.

Rachel: I know, and I am. I just sometimes wonder if I will ever find true love or someone who wants me and ONLY me. Someone willing to fight to be with me. *wiping a tear away*

Sam wrapped his arms around Rachel, giving her a hug. "You deserve that, Rachel. C'mon lets get to class. I know how you hate to be late."

Rachel kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Sam."

Sam: Aww shucks little lady. You'll make this country boy blush.

Rachel: Why not, it looks good on you.

Sam and Rachel walked to class. Just as she sat down, her phone buzzed.

Text conversation

My Maria,

Meet me in the Auditorium after class.

xoxo Tony

Rachel replied with, "Okay."

The next hour ticked away slowly. As soon as the bell rang, Rachel walked to the Auditorium. Blaine was there on the stage waiting.

Blaine: So you and Sam huh?

Rachel: So you and Kurt huh? *she countered *

Blaine: Touché Miss Berry. And I trust you and Sam. It was nice to see you smile. Just as long as you're kisses are reserved for me.

Rachel: No promises since you're unable to do the same.

Blaine: Right, so I guess we should rehearse our lines and dance sequence. But, instead of "Tonight", lets try a different song for fun.

Rachel: Okay which song? Somewhere?

Blaine: No not exactly. I think THIS song fits us better.

Rachel noticed the band come in and play in the background.

Blaine offered his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Rachel accepted, and Blaine pulled her close in his arms. "I want you to sing with me, Rae.

(Blaine)

I've got a funny feeling  
>The moment that your lips touched mine<br>Something shot right through me  
>My heart skipped a beat in time<p>

*Blaine slowly danced with Rachel, while singing to her. Rachel's heartbeat a little faster, but lost in Blaine's eyes that currently reserved just for her. *

(Blaine)

There's a different feel about you tonight  
>It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things<br>I even think I saw a flash of light  
>It felt like electricity<p>

*Blaine brushed his lips gently against her cheek*

(Blaine)

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
>Unless you mean it like that<br>Cause I'll just close my eyes  
>And I won't know where I'm at<br>We'll get lost on this dance floor  
>Spinnin' around<br>And around  
>And around<br>And around

(Rachel)

They're all watchin' us now  
>They think we're falling in love<br>They'd never believe we're just friends  
>When you kiss me like this<br>I think you mean it like that  
>If you do maybe kiss me again<p>

(Blaine)

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
>But dancing is as far as it goes<br>Girl you've never moved me quite  
>The way you moved me tonight<br>I just wanted you to know  
>I just wanted you to know<p>

(Rachel)

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
>Unless you mean it like that<br>Cause I'll just close my eyes  
>And I won't know where I'm at<br>We'll get lost on this dance floor  
>Spinnin' around<br>And around  
>And around<br>And around

(Blaine)

They're all watchin' us now  
>They think we're falling in love<br>They'd never believe we're just friends

(Both)  
>When you kiss me like this<br>I think you mean it like that

(Blaine)  
>If you do baby kiss me again<br>Kiss me again

*Blaine twirled Rachel, then slightly dipped her and couldn't resist kissing her*

Rachel kissed him back. She knew this was wrong, but she couldn't feel this way for anyone else. Someday, somehow she hoped Blainchel becomes a reality.

Blaine: I love you, Rachel. I guess we should get out of here before we get caught.

And then again, Rachel's happiness deflated. "Of course, we wouldn't want that to happen," she muttered.

Blaine looked back with hurt in his eyes, " Heard that."

Rachel: You shouldn't have kissed me like that then.

Blaine: Never said I regretted it.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Let's go Romeo."

Blaine: Wrong play, my Juliet.

Little did they know, someone was watching nearby.

A/N: Okay enough chapter done. Hope you enjoyed. I'll be updating The Perfect You. If you love Blainchel, please check out "Don't talk". Happy holidays everyone


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I am back with another chapter of Let Me Fall. Also if you can please check out my other stories. I will update more when I can, although since it's Christmas, I'll be spending time with my daughter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters, or song lyrics.

Song: Stay by Sugarland

Hopelessly devoted to you -Glee

Blaine and Rachel had left the auditorium, arm in arm, after their impromptu"rehearsal". Little did they that someone was watching them...Sam. 'I knew those two had feelings for each other. If only they weren't so damn stubborn,' he thought, smirking as he left the balcony of the Auditorium.

Meanwhile Blaine and Rachel were walking back to their lockers to get their belongings and head home. Blaine held Rachel's hand, and when they each reached their locker they would shyly glance at the other. Blaine looked around to make sure no one was watching before he would blow her a kiss. Rachel would blush then blow a kiss back. For just a moment, everything felt right. Rachel felt like an actual couple with Blaine until...yep you guessed it...Kurt.

Kurt:Blaine! Where have you been?! I've been looking for you !

Blaine stole a quick glance at Rachel, who looked away.

Blaine: Um, Kurt, I've been right here getting my bag and then head home.

Kurt: Want to come over my house later? I feel lil its been ages. If I didn't know you so well I would think that you had someone else.

Blaine: What? Now why would I do that? That's just crazy talk. You know I am with you, Kurt. I, *although looking at Rachel*, love you. Yep I love you. Now let's head over to your place.

Kurt kissed Blaine, linked his arm through Blaine's, and walked by Rachel.

Kurt: We will see you tomorrow, Rach. Love you Diva.

Rachel: Klaine! Love you both too!

Kurt whispered to Blaine: That's really sad & pathetic. We really need to find Rachel someone. Too depressing to be alone.

Blaine: I don't think it's our place to interfere.

Kurt: You're right. I don't think anyone could put up with her obsessive personality and horrible fashion.

Blaine: Really Kurt? You're supposed to be Rachel's best friend, yet you tear her down as much as Quinn and Santana. Yet she always has YOUR back?

Kurt: Geez when did you become President of the Rachel Berry fan club? You're MY boyfriend remember?!

Blaine: I'm just saying and now is not the place or time.

Kurt: I'm going to overlook this little mental breakdown of yours. Let's just go to my house.

Blaine: Of course, Kurt. Love you.

Rachel watched the pair leave as she walked to her car.

It hurt so much watching Blaine and Kurt together. One minute she was in the Auditorium dancing with Blaine falling more in felt a pang of hurt and jealousy when she saw the two kiss. Everyone accuses Rachel of getting everything when in fact she ends up with nothing. She's always cheated on and left behind as if she never mattered. Yes she messed up with Finn by making out with Puck. She made a big mistake yet Finn was helping Quinn cheat on Sam. Plus lied about him & Santana. It felt like Cupid kept shooting the arrow at her like a cruel joke. She was falling in love with Blaine Christopher Anderson yet there was nothing she could do. He was taken by Kurt, and Kurt would never forgive either of them. Girls like Rachel never get chosen, she reminded herself.

She was almost to her car, when she heard footsteps behind her.

Sam:Hi Rachel.

Rachel: Hi Samuel.

Sam: Just "Sam" remember?

Rachel: *smiled * Yes Sam.

Sam: Look, I don't mean to pry but you look upset. You okay?

Rachel: I am okay, my life is just one big boring complication. Loving someone I can't be with. I should be used to it, I guess. Guys aren't exactly beating my door down to date me.

Sam: Don't put yourself down, you're awesome, Rachel. Don't settle for less than what you're worth.

Rachel: Why are you so nice to me? You barely acknowledged me when you dated Quinn or Santana.

Sam: Wasn't allowed to, plus I was young, dumb, and stupid. And I regret that. Finn was an idiot to let you go. And Blaine...I know he loves you. He's just blinded by Kurt. Give it time, and I meant to be it will happen. If not, just know there are plenty of good available guys waiting in the wings. I've got to head home, but I am always here for you, Rae. * kissing Rachel's cheek and a wink*

Rachel * *stunned and cheek turning pink* Thank you Sam, see you soon.

Rachel watched Sam walk towards his truck as Rachel got into hers. Sam waved and his car passed hers. Rachel felt a little better, although her heart still was attached to Blaine. Sigh. Rachel finally left McKinley and was finally home 10 minutes later. She got out of her car, making her way to her door when she spots Blaine sitting on her doorstep.

Blaine: I was wondering when you would get home. Where have you been?

Rachel: I was talking to Sam, and why are you here? I thought you were with Kurt?

Blaine: Oh well I told him I had to go to my house because I forgot something.

Rachel: What did you forget?

Rachel was opening her door, when Blaine eagerly rushed her inside.

Rachel: Blaine what the?

Blaine crashed his lips with Rachel' knew she should push him away. That she can't keep letting Blaine do thus. Thinking that his kisses and him showing how much he wanted her really changed their situation. But, the minute his lips touched hers, she found herself giving in and being led to the living area and pushed back onto the sofa.

Rachel moaned as Blaine's lips traveled down to her neck, leaving a mark as he kissed and sucked on her neck. "Blaine," she softly moaned. "Tell me what you want, Rae," Blaine whispered in her ear, as he reached down to rub her thighs, working his way to where he found her wet. "You're dripping wet, baby."

Rachel: I want you Blaine. I need you now.

Blaine: Your wish is my command * he laid on top of her and made love to Rachel on her sofa.

An hour later, Rachel laid in Blaine's arms. "Blaine?"

Blaine: Mmm? *kissing her neck *

Rachel: Do you really love me?

Blaine: Yes...I do.

Rachel: I love you too.

Blaine: Round 2?

Rachel: Mmmm yes please.

Just as Blaine was about to kiss her, his phone went off. It was Kurt texting him.

Blaine: Damn, it's Kurt. I am supposed to hurry back to his house. I don't want to leave but you know...

Rachel: Maybe you should leave, Blaine. Maybe we need time to figure out what we are because as much as I love you, he will always come first.

Blaine: I'm sorry baby, I know I'm being unfair but I refuse to lose you. I just need time to figure out what to do.

Rachel: I know you love me, but if I comes down to having to compete and share then how can you say you honestly love me.

Blaine: We will talk later and I really have to go. *kisses Rachel again before dressing and then running out the door.

Rachel sat on sofa holding back tears, and thought "There he goes again".

Rachel walked to her room and went to take a shower. She was glad that she was home alone. Rachel stood under the running water in the shower and just sobbed. Her heart breaking into million of pieces as she remembered every kiss and every touch. Blaine's beautiful eyes.

(Rachel)

I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
>And I've been laying here praying, praying he won't call<br>It's just another call from home  
>And you'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying<p>

And I'll be begging you, baby, beg you not to leave  
>But I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve<br>Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
>Seems like a million years and I think I'm dying<br>What do I have to do to make you see he can't love you like me?

Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees  
>I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?<br>When he calls you to go, there is one thing you should know  
>We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay? Yeah<p>

You keep telling me, baby there will come a time  
>When you will leave his arms and forever be in mine<br>But I don't think that's the truth  
>And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting<br>It's too much pain to have to bear to love a man you have to share

Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees  
>I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?<br>When he calls you to go, there is one thing you should know  
>We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay?<p>

I can't take it any longer but my will is getting stronger  
>And I think I know just what I have to do<br>I can't waste another minute after all that I've put in it  
>I've given you my best, why does he get the best of you?<br>So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine

Why don't you stay? I'm up off my knees  
>I'm so tired of being lonely, you can't give me what I need<br>When he begs you not to go, there is one thing you should know  
>I don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay? Yeah, oh<p>

As Rachel continued to sob as she finished the last verse, she wished exactly that, she wished Blaine could stay and be with her. But, Rachel knew this situation is messed up. She cant stop living her life while Blaine lived his with Kurt. As Rachel left her shower, she put a towel on and noticed two texts on her phone.

Text #1 from Blaine: I love you Rachel. Don't forget that. We will make it somehow. Xoxo Blaine.

Text #2 from...Sam: Hey Rae, listen wanted to know if you want to watch a movie and dinner later?

Rachel smiled as she read Sam's text, by ignored Blaine's. At least for now.

Rachel replied to Sam: I'd love to. Xoxo Rae..

Blaine may get mad, by right now she's single and needs to live her life for her.

Meanwhile Blaine is at Kurt's house, watching a movie with Kurt and Finn by his mind isn't on the movie or Kurt. Blaine was missing Rachel...

Blaine: Kurt, I'll be back. My mom just called my phone. I have to return it.

Kurt: Oh that's fine. I'll be right here. *kisses Blaine *

Blaine gets up to go outside to make a call. But he doesn't call home, but Rachel. He gets her voicemail.

He decides to leave a voice message for her.

(Blaine)

Guess mine is not the first heart broken  
>My eyes are not the first to cry<br>I'm not the first to know  
>There's just no getting over you<p>

You know I'm just a fool who's willing  
>To sit around and wait for you<br>But, baby, can't you see  
>There's nothing else for me to do?<br>I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide  
>Since you pushed my love aside<br>I'm out of my head  
>Hopelessly devoted to you<br>Hopelessly devoted to you  
>Hopelessly devoted to you<p>

My head is saying, "Fool, forget him."  
>My heart is saying, "Don't let go.<br>Hold on till the end."  
>And that's what I intend to do<br>I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide  
>Since you pushed my love aside<br>I'm out of my head  
>Hopelessly devoted to you<br>Hopelessly devoted to you  
>Hopelessly devoted to you<p>

Blaine: I love you Rachel. I'm not giving up on us, please don't give up on me.

Blaine hung up, and was quiet when returning to sit next to Blaine.

Kurt snuggled with Blaine. " Did you make your call?"

Blaine: Yea I did, just my mom reminding me to go to grocery store later.

Kurt: Oh okay well glad you're here.

Blaine: *fake smiles* yeah me too.

Although secretly the person he wished he was with was Rachel Berry...

A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! I'll try to update when I can. I'm currently opening presents with my two year old daughter who is completely Sofia this Christmas lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read & Review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

A few days had passed since Blaine left to be with Kurt, and Rachel decided for now to just put Blaine behind her a least temporarily. She's tired of just settling. She was surprised that Sam had asked her out. It was a nice change to say the least. She and Sam had agreed to meet the very next day. Sam picked her up in his truck, and they took a drive to nowhere in particular. They got takeout, and drove to a spot overlooking Columbus. Rachel had enjoyed talking to Sam and getting to known him a little better. Someone who realm listened to her and could make her laugh.

Flashback

Rachel: Sam, thank you for today. I was surprised that you asked me out. Is this a date or just friends?

Sam: Well what do you want it to be?

Rachel: I don't want to assume anything. It gets me into trouble. You never noticed me before.

Sam: Rachel, I am sorry if I've ever treated you badly or ignored you. Never meant to. I actually think you are smart, beautiful, and pushy at times but it's okay..you're so motivated and know what you want to do with your life. You are one of the few people who will definitely get out of Lima.

Rachel: Hopefully I can leave everything behind.

Sam: Does that include Blaine?

Rachel: *sigh* I am just tired of waiting for someone or something that may never happen. The only time he comes around is to use me. I had enough of that with Finn.

Sam: I honestly hated to see you in tears. Blaine does love you, but trapped. He's one of my best friends , but needs to get his priorities straight. I like you a lot, Rachel. We may or may not happen, but no matter what happens or who you choose, you'll always have me no matter what.

Rachel smiled. Her phone buzzed. Blaine.

Sam: Blaine?

Rachel: Yep.

Sam: What are you going to do? Text back?

Rachel: Not now. Right now I'm with you.

Sam grabbed his guitar. "Rachel, I want to play something for you. "

Rachel: For me?

Sam: For Rachel.

(Sam)

You know I'd fall apart without you  
>I don't know how you do what you do<br>'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
>Makes sense when I'm with you<p>

Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
>But it's more than one and one makes two<br>Put aside the math and the logic  
>You gotta know you want it too<br>'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
>Wanna kiss your lips<p>

I wanna make you feel wanted  
>And I wanna call you mine<br>Wanna hold you hand forever  
>Never let you forget it<br>Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
>(Yeah)<br>You get that all the time, I know you do  
>But your beauty's deeper than the makeup<br>And I wanna show you what I see tonight  
>When I wrap you up<br>When I kiss your lips  
>I wanna make you feel wanted<br>And I wanna call you mine  
>Wanna hold you hand forever<br>Never let you forget it  
>'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted<br>As good as you make me feeli wanna make you feel better  
>Better than your fairy tales<br>Better than your best dreams  
>You're more than everything I need<br>You're all I ever wanted  
>All I ever wanted<br>And I just wanna wrap you up  
>Wanna kiss your lips<br>I wanna make you feel wanted  
>And I wanna call you mine<br>Wanna hold you hand forever  
>Never let you forget it<br>Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
>Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel<br>Wanted  
>'Cause you'll always be wanted<p>

Rachel had tears in her eyes. Sam leaned in and gave Rachel a soft, tender kiss.

Rachel: Sam...thank you.

Sam then drove Rachel home. He gave her another quick kiss before Rachel got out of the truck.

Rachel: Good night, Sam. See you in school.

Sam: Good night beautiful.

End of Flashback

Yeah..Rachel was glad she went out with Sam, but still in her heart she loved Blaine. She was conflicted but determined not to just settle anymore. Time to head to bed. Before she went to sleep, Sam texted asking to drive her to school.

Blaine would be upset, but he doesn't own her. Maybe he would wake up to realize what he's losing. Rachel texted back a simple "of course. See you in the morning." And for the first time , she got a good night's rest.

The next morning at school, Blaine was at his locker listening to Kurt talk about the latest gossip and how appalling the previous episode of Project Runway had been.

Blaine nodded and listened, as a good boyfriend should right? Although his mind wasn't on the latest gossip or horrible fashion mishaps, it was on Rachel. He didn't like that she had ignored his calls or texts. She always answered before. He ached to be with her. He spaced out until he heard Kurt gasped, "Oh my Barbra, since when did Samchel happen?"

Blaine: When did who? With what?

Blaine turned to see what or actually WHO Kurt was talking about. He saw Sam and Rachel..HIS RACHEL...walking closely together, Sam's arm around Rachel. What the hell? His best friend and his..well what was Rachel exactly to him..all he knew was Rachel was HIS.

Kurt: How can she not tell me about THAT?

Blaine: Maybe because its not our business.

Kurt: Oh please everything is my business.

Blaine: And here I thought Mercedes and Santana were bad.

Kurt: What's wrong?

Blaine: Nothing, just tired.

Kurt: Well you have been busy with rehearsals for West Side Story.

Blaine: Yes that's it. Again I am sorry but also think it's rude interfering with Rachel's life. If she wanted us to know then she would've said something.

Kurt:*sigh * Fine. You're no fun. Time to seek out Mercedes then. See you in Glee.

Blaine: Yes, I'll see you in Glee.

Kurt stomped off, and Blaine watched Rachel and Sam quietly talking and laughing. Blaine glared, feeling a pang of jealousy. He watched Rachel walk away, and Blaine stormed up to Sam.

Blaine: What the hell, Sam?

Sam: I don't know what you're talking about?

Blaine: You and Rachel. You're my best friend. You know how much I love her. How could you?

Sam: I'm not doing anything wrong. She's a good friend, and I am just tired of seeing her cry. Plus you're with Kurt, you don't. Own her. If you want her then maybe it's time to get your head out of your ass and fight for her! She loves you man, but she needs someone who will fight through fire for her. You should wake up and realize what's in front of you before you lose forever. I'm leaving you with that piece of advice, my friend.

Sam walked away, and Blaine was fuming. It hurt to watch Rachel with someone else. Yes, he knows he's being unfair and still trying to sort his head and heart out. Ugh Rachel's made me so confused.

'Maybe it's time you stop thinking with your dick, and listen to your heart Anderson,' his inner thoughts scolded.

Blaine ignored it, and stormed off to his classes. Later on that day, it was time for Glee. He spotted Rachel talking to Artie, and walked up to them.

Blaine: Hi Rachel, can I talk to you? We need to discuss our lines for one scene.

Rachel: Um, okay sure.

Blaine grabbed Rachel's hand, and led her to Janitor's closet.

Rachel: Blaine, what are we doing in here?

Blaine: Why have you ignored my calls? My texts? And then show up with Sam, my best friend.

Rachel: Who is MY friend too, Blaine, and you don't own me.

Blaine: Are you really ready to throw us away? For what, sex?

Rachel: You know there is more to me then that. Isn't that what YOU have been doing? You only come around when you're horny. I'm tired of being your "fuck bunny!"

Blaine: You know you're more than that, and I told you I need time to think and -

Rachel: Then STOP thinking with your dick!

Blaine: My inner thoughts said same thing.

Rachel: Then maybe its time you listened. We're going to be late for Glee, let's go.

Blaine followed but stopped to hit the locker, "Damn it!"

Both walked back to Glee, and Mr Shue asked if anyone had anything to share.

Rachel stormed in and said, "I have something, Mr Shue!"

Mr. Shue: Let's hear it.

Rachel: This is self explanatory. *Rachel looked straight at Blaine, who shifted in his seat, arms crossed*

(Rachel).

15 minutes left to throw me together  
>For mister right now, not mister forever<br>Don't know why I even try when I know how it ends  
>Lookin' like another maybe we could be friends<br>I've been leavin' it up to fate  
>It's my life so it's mine to make<p>

I ain't settlin' just gettin' by  
>I've had enough so so for the rest of my life<br>Tired of shootin' too low so raise the bar high.  
>"Just enough" ain't enough this time<br>I ain't settlin' for anything less than some good red wine and my brand new shoes  
>Gonna dance a blue streak around my livin' room<br>Take a chance on love and try how it feels  
>With my heart wide open now you know I will<br>Find what it means to be the girl  
>Change her mind and change the world<p>

*Rachel danced in front of Sam smiling, while looking over at Blaine who saw red *

I ain't settlin' just gettin' by  
>I've had enough so so for the rest of my life<br>Tired of shootin' too low so raise the bar high.  
>"Just enough" ain't enough this time<br>I ain't settlin' for anything less than everything.

I ain't settlin' just gettin' by  
>I've had enough so so for the rest of my life<br>Tired of shootin' too low so raise the bar high.  
>"Just enough" ain't enough this time<p>

I ain't settlin' just gettin' by  
>I've had enough so so for the rest of my life<br>Tired of shootin' too low so raise the bar high.  
>I ain't settlin' no, no, no, no, no, no...<br>So raise the bar high.

Mr. Shue and Sam clapped, while Blaine pouted. Santana: "Damn, Snap!"

Mr. Shue: Great job, Rachel. What inspired that?

Rachel: I am just tired of just settling for less than I'm worth.

Mercedes: What diva fit is this about?

Kurt: Just being an attention whore.

Sam: Hey that's enough! I am tired of how you guys bitch about Rachel every day yet she's always willing to help you all out. Instead of bitchin, concentrate on changing yourselves before you comment about someone.

Rachel: Thank you Sam.

Mr. Shue: Anyone else have anything to share?

Blaine looked over at Rachel, and raised his hand.

Blaine: I do, Mr. Shue. Just a song I've wanted to try for Regionals.

: Let's here it Blaine.

Blaine looked over at Rachel, and mouthed "pay attention"

(Blaine)

On the front page of the paper  
>Speeding window of a train<br>On a billboard on a highway  
>It always looks the same<p>

A smile out of nowhere  
>Stops me in my tracks<br>I can't believe that after all this time  
>You still have that kind of impact<p>

*Blaine's gaze locked with Rachel's, who happened to sit with arms crossed but tears filling her eyes.*

Everywhere I turn, I see your face  
>Proving that a fool's love never fades<br>In my mind your image is forever burned  
>I keep trying not to stare but you're always there<br>Everywhere I turn

On a steamed up cafe window, I spell out your name, baby  
>I watch people run across the street through the pouring rain<br>And there you are again so easy to find  
>Under the umbrella in another woman's eyes<p>

Everywhere I turn, I see your face  
>Proving that a fool's love never fades<br>In my mind your image is forever burned  
>I keep trying not to stare but you're always there<br>Everywhere I turn

Well, I thought I'd suffered long enough for you babe  
>And my mind would let go of the pain, any day<br>But it don't work that way

*Blaine's voice was getting a little choked up, but everyone assumed he was singing to Kurt. Kurt just looked at him confused, but lost in Blaine's voice.*

Everywhere I turn, I see your face  
>Proving that a fool's love never fades<br>In my mind your image is forever burned  
>I keep trying not to stare but you're always there<br>Everywhere I turn

Everywhere I turn  
>Everywhere I turn<br>Everywhere I turn, yeah  
>Everywhere I turn<br>Everywhere I turn  
>Everywhere I turn<p>

As Blaine finished, he saw that Rachel had run out in tears.

Sam: I'll go talk to her. *he walked by Blaine, whispering and said "Fight for her."

Blaine just stared at the pair run out. Wanting so badly to run after Rachel, and tell Kurt he loves her, but just froze.

Mr. Shue: Well if that is all, let's call it a day. Tomorrow we work on Regionals. And also West Side Story rehearsals are on Friday since Coach Beiste and Miss Pillsbury are out sick. Have a good day.

Blaine went back to his seat to get his bag, and Kurt smirked, "Berry is such a drama queen."

Blaine looked at Kurt shaking his head, and walked out. Blaine has to figure this thing he had with Rachel soon, before he loses her forever...Maybe it's time to "un-complicate my life.." He said.

"Its about damn time," his inner thoughts mocked him.

"Shut up! " hitting his locker again..."ouch! Okay THAT hurt." He whimpered.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I actually enjoyed writing a lil Blainchel mixed with Samchel, and thank you for suggestion of a jealous Blaine. Read & Review.

Songs: Wanted-Hunter Hayes

. Settlin- Sugarland

Everywhere I turn- Bryan White


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for the feedback. Also a quick note, I love both Blainchel and Samchel. I do not want to start any bashing or ship wars. You are all open to ship which team you like better. I just wanted to add some drama and angst to the story. So Blaine may seem a bit OCC. He's actually a great character, as is Sam. My otp for Rachel is Sebastian, but I think it's fun to see her paired with other characters instead of always Jesse or Finn (love both as well). I may keep Rachel with Sam for awhile but my goal is Blainchel. Although you never know what happens. Would you like a happy Blainchel or both just walk away?

I'll be updating The Perfect You sometime this weekend, I can't abandon Sebastian and Rachel. Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters, or song lyrics.

A few weeks have passed since the last Rachel had spent time alone with Blaine aside from rehearsals. Both were professional enough to not let their differences interfere with the musical. Plus no one else could play her Tony.

She missed Blaine, She really did, and hopes someday soon he will wake up and realize what's in front of him. And perhaps he won't. She can't make him love her the way she wants him to. But she won't be anyone's home wrecker either. He says he loves her, but let's be honest, he has a weird way of showing it. If he truly wants Rachel, he will need to prove it to her.

In the meantime, Rachel has been hanging out with Sam lately. He is so sweet, and she has noticed that Quinn, Santana, and even Mercedes dishing evil glares at her and whispering. Guess they don't believe Samchel would work or not. And for once Rachel didn't care what they think. They didn't work out with Sam, and maybe she has a chance. She doesn't know who she's meant to be with. But isn't this the time when she should sate before settling down with one guy?

Sam arrived a half hour later for their date. Rachel was dressed in skinny jeans, a v neck sweater that accentuated her curves, and left her hair down in a wave of curls plus light makeup. She grabbed her coat, purse, money, and keys. She opened the door for Sam.

Rachel: Hi Sam.

Sam: Whoa, Rachel you look..just whoa.

Rachel: Thank you, you look nice to.

Sam: Ready for the movies?

Rachel: I am ready, so let's get going.

Sam grabbed her hand, while Rachel locked her door, and led her to the truck and helped her into the car.

Sam and Rachel drove to the movie theatre to watch Country Strong starring Gwyneth Paltrow and Tim McGraw. Rachel even noted how much Gwenyth resembled Ms. Holliday.

Rachel and Sam sang along to the songs, laughed, and Rachel even spotted a tear rolling down Sam's face. As they were leaving the theatre after the movie, Rachel turned to stroke Sam's cheek.

Rachel: Sam, are you crying?

Sam: What? No I don't cry.

Rachel: It's okay to show your sensitive side. It's attractive to me.

Sam: Really?

Rachel: Of course. I love how you can be open with me.

Sam: Same here, Rachel. Ooh my song is on the radio. I love this song. Don't freak out if I sing.

Rachel smiled. "Why would I freak out? I love your voice. It is a nice change then to always singing Bieber songs. Just like Blaine's obsession with Katy Perry.

Sam: Haha as opposed to Streisand? *teasing*

Rachel: I'm going to politely pretend you didn't just say that, Samuel Evans.

Sam hummed to the music. It was Tim McGraw's The Cowboy in Me.

(Sam)

"The Cowboy In Me"

I don't know why I act the way I do  
>Like I ain't got a single thing to lose<br>Sometimes I'm my own worst enemy  
>I guess that's just the cowboy in me<p>

I got a life that most would love to have  
>But sometimes I still wake up fightin' mad<br>At where this road I'm heading down might lead  
>I guess that's just the cowboy in me<p>

The urge to run, the restlessness  
>The heart of stone I sometimes get<br>The things I've done for foolish pride  
>The me that's never satisfied<br>The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see  
>I guess that's just the cowboy in me<p>

The urge to run, the restlessness  
>The heart of stone I sometimes get<br>The things I've done for foolish pride  
>The me that's never satisfied<br>The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see  
>I guess that's just the cowboy in me<p>

Girl I know there's times you must have thought  
>There ain't a line you've drawn I haven't crossed<br>But you set your mind to see this love on through  
>I guess that's just the cowboy in you<p>

We ride and never worry about the fall  
>I guess that's just the cowboy in us all<p>

Rachel: Flawless Cowboy Evans.

Sam: Thank you ma'am.

Sam leaned in and kissed Rachel, and she returned the kiss. It felt right. For the first time, at least for now, Rachel felt happy.

Blaine was at Scandals hanging out with Sebastian. Kurt was busy with Mercedes having a Diva night minus Rachel. Plus Kurt particularly didn't like Sebastian. Blaine wasn't in the best mood, but was glad to get out of the house. He was tired of moping. He felt like some Karaoke.

Sebastian: So Blaine, what's been going on lately? Haven't seen you online much, buddy?

Blaine: I've just had a lot going on lately, and someone on my mind.

Sebastian: Lady face Hummel?

Blaine: Kurt, Sebastian. He's still my boyfriend. But, I don't mean him.

Sebastian: Wait what? Are you cheating? What's his name?

Blaine: Well its not so much a him, but a HER.

Sebastian: Oh no don't tell me you're conflicted again? Who is it? I can't see you with Beyoncé (Mercedes), Barbie(Quinn), Satan(Santana) or Miss Fondue for 2 (Brittany). Oh shit, really, Berry?! You got the hots for Rachel?! *Sebastian's eyes widened*

Blaine: More like in love.

Sebastian: Damn, not that I blame you, because I have had a crush on her myself. How far?

Blaine: We've been together intimately. But, our situation is complicated and she's upset because she's tired of being my dirty secret. I'm with Kurt, but I love Rachel. I just have to find a way to work it out with Rachel and what to do with Kurt. I'm confused. Plus, Rachel's been going out with Sam these days.

Sebastian: Trouty mouth? Damn, there goes my shot.

Blaine: Hey, she's mine.

Sebastian: Actually she's not. At least not officially. No wonder she doesn't want you right now.

Blaine: Says the guy who is the manwhore of Dalton.

Sebastian: This is why I don't get involved in relationships, but if I ever find the one maybe I'd stop. Anyways, take a break tonight. Have fun. Get up there and sing.

Blaine nodded, and went up to the stage to sing. He waved to Sebastian to join him.

"Raise Your Glass"

(Blaine)  
>Right right, turn off the lights<br>We gonna lose our minds tonight  
>What's the dealio?<br>I love when it's all too much  
>5 AM turn the radio up<br>Where's the rock and roll?

(Sebastian)

Party crasher, panty snatcha'  
>Call me up if you are gangsta'<br>Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
>Why so serious?<p>

(Both)

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
>Anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks

(Blaine)  
>Won't you come on, and come on, and<br>Raise your glass  
>Just come on and come and<br>Raise Your Glass!

(Sebastian)

Slam slam oh hot damn  
>What part of party don't you understand?<br>Wish you'd just freak out  
>Can't stop coming in hot<br>I should be locked up right on the spot  
>It's so on right now<p>

(Blaine)

Party crasher, panty snatcha'  
>Call me up if you a gangsta'<br>Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
>Why so serious?<p>

(Sebastian)  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
>Anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks

(Blaine)

Won't you come on, and come on, and  
>Raise your glass<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise Your Glass!<br>Just come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass!<p>

(Sebastian)

My glass is empty...that sucks!

So if you're too school for cool  
>And you're treated like a fool (treated like a fool)<br>You could choose to let it go  
>We can always, we can always<br>Party on our own...

(Blaine)

So raise your  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong<br>In all the right ways  
>All my underdogs, we will never be, never be<br>Anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<br>So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways  
>All my underdogs, we will never be never be!<br>Anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on! and come on! and  
>Raise your glass<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass<br>Won't you come on! and come on! and  
>Raise your glass<br>For me

(Sebastian)  
>Just come on and come and<br>Raise your glass  
>...for me<p>

The whole bar applauded, and Sebastian and Blaine laughed.

Blaine felt good at least temporarily. It took his mind off a situation he would deal with soon, just not tonight.

Blaine said goodnight to Sebastian and called for a cab. He would call Puck to see if he would pick up his car.

Blaine got in cab, and during ride home he stared at Rachel's picture. "Soon, baby, soon we will be endgame."

A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter. I'll be updating The Perfect You soon. Read & Review. Love you all.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for the feedback. Also a quick note, I love both Blainchel and Samchel. I do not want to start any bashing or ship wars. You are all open to ship which team you like better. I just wanted to add some drama and angst to the story. So Blaine may seem a bit OCC. He's actually a great character, as is Sam. My otp for Rachel is Sebastian, but I think it's fun to see her paired with other characters instead of always Jesse or Finn (love both as well). I may keep Rachel with Sam for awhile but my goal is Blainchel. Although you never know what happens. Would you like a happy Blainchel or both just walk away?

I'll be updating The Perfect You sometime this weekend, I can't abandon Sebastian and Rachel. Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters, or song lyrics.

A few weeks have passed since the last Rachel had spent time alone with Blaine aside from rehearsals. Both were professional enough to not let their differences interfere with the musical. Plus no one else could play her Tony.

She missed Blaine, She really did, and hopes someday soon he will wake up and realize what's in front of him. And perhaps he won't. She can't make him love her the way she wants him to. But she won't be anyone's home wrecker either. He says he loves her, but let's be honest, he has a weird way of showing it. If he truly wants Rachel, he will need to prove it to her.

In the meantime, Rachel has been hanging out with Sam lately. He is so sweet, and she has noticed that Quinn, Santana, and even Mercedes dishing evil glares at her and whispering. Guess they don't believe Samchel would work or not. And for once Rachel didn't care what they think. They didn't work out with Sam, and maybe she has a chance. She doesn't know who she's meant to be with. But isn't this the time when she should sate before settling down with one guy?

Sam arrived a half hour later for their date. Rachel was dressed in skinny jeans, a v neck sweater that accentuated her curves, and left her hair down in a wave of curls plus light makeup. She grabbed her coat, purse, money, and keys. She opened the door for Sam.

Rachel: Hi Sam.

Sam: Whoa, Rachel you look..just whoa.

Rachel: Thank you, you look nice to.

Sam: Ready for the movies?

Rachel: I am ready, so let's get going.

Sam grabbed her hand, while Rachel locked her door, and led her to the truck and helped her into the car.

Sam and Rachel drove to the movie theatre to watch Country Strong starring Gwyneth Paltrow and Tim McGraw. Rachel even noted how much Gwenyth resembled Ms. Holliday.

Rachel and Sam sang along to the songs, laughed, and Rachel even spotted a tear rolling down Sam's face. As they were leaving the theatre after the movie, Rachel turned to stroke Sam's cheek.

Rachel: Sam, are you crying?

Sam: What? No I don't cry.

Rachel: It's okay to show your sensitive side. It's attractive to me.

Sam: Really?

Rachel: Of course. I love how you can be open with me.

Sam: Same here, Rachel. Ooh my song is on the radio. I love this song. Don't freak out if I sing.

Rachel smiled. "Why would I freak out? I love your voice. It is a nice change then to always singing Bieber songs. Just like Blaine's obsession with Katy Perry.

Sam: Haha as opposed to Streisand? *teasing*

Rachel: I'm going to politely pretend you didn't just say that, Samuel Evans.

Sam hummed to the music. It was Tim McGraw's The Cowboy in Me.

(Sam)

"The Cowboy In Me"

I don't know why I act the way I do  
>Like I ain't got a single thing to lose<br>Sometimes I'm my own worst enemy  
>I guess that's just the cowboy in me<p>

I got a life that most would love to have  
>But sometimes I still wake up fightin' mad<br>At where this road I'm heading down might lead  
>I guess that's just the cowboy in me<p>

The urge to run, the restlessness  
>The heart of stone I sometimes get<br>The things I've done for foolish pride  
>The me that's never satisfied<br>The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see  
>I guess that's just the cowboy in me<p>

The urge to run, the restlessness  
>The heart of stone I sometimes get<br>The things I've done for foolish pride  
>The me that's never satisfied<br>The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see  
>I guess that's just the cowboy in me<p>

Girl I know there's times you must have thought  
>There ain't a line you've drawn I haven't crossed<br>But you set your mind to see this love on through  
>I guess that's just the cowboy in you<p>

We ride and never worry about the fall  
>I guess that's just the cowboy in us all<p>

Rachel: Flawless Cowboy Evans.

Sam: Thank you ma'am.

Sam leaned in and kissed Rachel, and she returned the kiss. It felt right. For the first time, at least for now, Rachel felt happy.

Blaine was at Scandals hanging out with Sebastian. Kurt was busy with Mercedes having a Diva night minis Rachel. Plus Kurt particularly didn't like Sebastian. Blaine wasn't in the best mood, but was glad to get out of the house. He was tired of moping. He felt like some Karaoke.

Sebastian: So Blaine, what's been going on lately? Haven't seen you online much, buddy?

Blaine: I've just had a lot going on lately, and someone on my mind.

Sebastian: Lady face Hummel?

Blaine: Kurt, Sebastian. He's still my boyfriend. But, I don't mean him.

Sebastian: Wait what? Are you cheating? What's his name?

Blaine: Well its not so much a him, but a HER.

Sebastian: Oh no don't tell me you're conflicted again? Who is it? I can't see you with Beyoncé (Mercedes), Barbie(Quinn), Satan(Santana) or Miss Fondue for 2 (Brittany). Oh shit, really, Berry?! You got the hots for Rachel?! *Sebastian's eyes widened*

Blaine: More like in love.

Sebastian: Damn, not that I blame you, because I have had a crush on her myself. How far?

Blaine: We've been together intimately. But, our situation is complicated and she's upset because she's tired of being my dirty secret. I'm with Kurt, but I love Rachel. I just have to find a way to work it out with Rachel and what to do with Kurt. I'm confused. Plus, Rachel's been going out with Sam these days.

Sebastian: Trouty mouth? Damn, there goes my shot.

Blaine: Hey, she's mine.

Sebastian: Actually she's not. At least not officially. No wonder she doesn't want you right now.

Blaine: Says the guy who is the manwhore of Dalton.

Sebastian: This is why I don't get involved in relationships, but if I ever find the one maybe I'd stop. Anyways, take a break tonight. Have fun. Get up there and sing.

Blaine nodded, and went up to the stage to sing. He waved to Sebastian to join him.

"Raise Your Glass"

(Blaine)  
>Right right, turn off the lights<br>We gonna lose our minds tonight  
>What's the dealio?<br>I love when it's all too much  
>5 AM turn the radio up<br>Where's the rock and roll?

(Sebastian)

Party crasher, panty snatcha'  
>Call me up if you are gangsta'<br>Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
>Why so serious?<p>

(Both)

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
>Anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks

(Blaine)  
>Won't you come on, and come on, and<br>Raise your glass  
>Just come on and come and<br>Raise Your Glass!

(Sebastian)

Slam slam oh hot damn  
>What part of party don't you understand?<br>Wish you'd just freak out  
>Can't stop coming in hot<br>I should be locked up right on the spot  
>It's so on right now<p>

(Blaine)

Party crasher, panty snatcha'  
>Call me up if you a gangsta'<br>Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
>Why so serious?<p>

(Sebastian)  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
>Anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks

(Blaine)

Won't you come on, and come on, and  
>Raise your glass<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise Your Glass!<br>Just come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass!<p>

(Sebastian)

My glass is empty...that sucks!

So if you're too school for cool  
>And you're treated like a fool (treated like a fool)<br>You could choose to let it go  
>We can always, we can always<br>Party on our own...

(Blaine)

So raise your  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong<br>In all the right ways  
>All my underdogs, we will never be, never be<br>Anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<br>So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways  
>All my underdogs, we will never be never be!<br>Anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on! and come on! and  
>Raise your glass<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass<br>Won't you come on! and come on! and  
>Raise your glass<br>For me

(Sebastian)  
>Just come on and come and<br>Raise your glass  
>...for me<p>

The whole bar applauded, and Sebastian and Blaine laughed.

Blaine felt good at least temporarily. It took his mind off a situation he would deal with soon, just not tonight.

Blaine said goodnight to Sebastian and called for a cab. He would call Puck to see if he would pick up his car.

Blaine got in cab, and during ride home he stared at Rachel's picture. "Soon, baby, soon we will be endgame."

A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter. I'll be updating The Perfect You soon. Read & Review. Love you all.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Rachel and Blaine were in the Auditorium rehearsing for West Side Story. The show was in less than a month, and even though there was tension between Blaine and Rachel, the show must go on. Both were equally committed to their roles.

Artie: Okay Blaine and Rachel, let's rehearse "Tonight".

Blaine looked at Rachel and nodded. As they prepared to sing, Blaine just stared at Rachel . He was always memorized when Rachel sang. He was glad she was His Maria.

"Tonight"

(Rachel)  
>Tonight, tonight<br>It all began tonight  
>I saw you and the world went away<p>

(Rachel)

Tonight, tonight  
>There's only you tonight<br>What you are, what you do, what you say

(Blaine)

Today, all day I had the feeling  
>A miracle would happen<br>I know now I was right

(Rachel)

For here you are  
>And what was just a world is a star<br>Tonight

(Both)

Tonight, tonight  
>The world is full of light<br>With suns and moons all over the place

(Rachel)

Tonight, tonight  
>The world is wild and bright<br>Going mad  
>Shooting sparks into space<p>

(Blaine)

Today the world was just an address  
>A place for me to live in<br>No better than alright

(Rachel)

But here you are  
>And what was just a world is a star<br>Tonight

(Blaine)

Good night, good night  
>Sleep well and when you dream<p>

(Rachel)  
>Dream of me<p>

(Both)  
>Tonight<p>

*Both Rachel and Blaine quickly glanced at one another, wiping tears away*

Coach Beiste, Ms. Pillsbury, and Artie applauded.

Blaine: Coach Beiste, are you going to cry everytime we sing?

Coach B.: I am such a girl.

Ms. Pillsbury: My only suggestion is more teeth.

Artie: Something is missing. You both seem distant, you lack passion. Not to get to personal, but have either of you ever done it?

Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste: Got to go.

Rachel: Um, excuse me, Artie but that's personal.

Blaine: What does that have to do with the song?

Artie: The song is about sexual awakening. You both lack passion. Have either of you done it? I remember my first time with Brittany,I felt like a man , even though she called me the wrong name four times.

Blaine: Just waiting for the right time.

Rachel: Yes, he's right. *whispers to Blaine* I'm so glad you're my Tony.

Artie: As your director, all I ask is to work on it. Other than that, it was beautiful. Now if you will excuse me I need to talk to the rest of the cast. * wheels away*

Rachel: We lack passion? I always thought opposite of that.

Blaine: I agree, but of course he doesn't know that.

Rachel: Of course not.

Blaine: Rachel, please, lets not get into a fight again.

Rachel: I wasn't trying to. We both have to set aside our differences and work together.

Blaine: For what its worth, that was amazing. And...I miss you, Rae. And not just the love making, but our friendship as well. What happened to us? This isn't us.

Rachel: There isn't an us, Blaine. At least not rich now. You're with Kurt, and I'm sorta with Sam, just not officially.

Blaine: Why Sam?

Rachel: Right now he makes me happy. He makes me smile, laugh, and feel good about myself. He wants to be with me beyond the bedroom. He hasn't even tried to go that far yet.

Blaine: I want that too Rachel.

Rachel: You say that. And I want to believe you, but right now I don't see it. Actions speak louder. Right now we need time apart. If we are meant to be, well, we wait and see. I don't know, you could be my endgame or who knows maybe Sam. Maybe neither. I do love you, I am just tired of hurting.

Blaine: I'm not giving up, Rae. *kissing her cheek * I'll see you later, Rachel.

Blaine left, and Rachel sat on stage. Why does love have to be a battlefield.

"Battlefield" (A/N: Lea Michele)

(Rachel)

It's easy to fall in love  
>But it's so hard to break somebody's heart<br>What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield  
>Once lust has turned to dust and all that's left's held breath<br>Forgotten who we first met  
>What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield<p>

We both know it's coming  
>Does illusion count for something we hide?<br>The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie

You and I  
>We have to let each other go<br>We keep holding on but we both know  
>What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield<br>Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun  
>Be strong for both of us<br>No please, don't run, don't run  
>Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield<p>

We seemed like a good idea  
>We seemed like a good idea<p>

No blood will spill if we both get out now  
>Still it's hard to put the fire out<br>What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield  
>Feelings are shifting like the tide<br>And I think too much about the future  
>What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield<p>

We both know it's coming  
>Does illusion count for something we hide?<br>The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie

You and I  
>We have to let each other go<br>We keep holding on but we both know  
>What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield<p>

Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun  
>Be strong for both of us<br>No please, don't run, don't run  
>Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield<p>

We seemed like a good idea  
>We seemed like a good idea<br>We seemed like a good idea

Rachel sang the last verse, fighting back tears, and heard Sam appear.

Sam: Hey Rachel, are you ready to head home?

Rachel smiled and grabbed his hand. "Yes I am ready," she said.

Sam kissed her forehead, "Let's get you home beautiful."

A/N: Sorry if too short. read & review please.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am amazed how far this story has come. This started as a one shot to be honest. I am amazed it's reached as far as Argentina! Hello to my readers all over. I am not sure how many chapters there will be. Probably not too long since I've been busy writing Make it Real and The Perfect You, as well as, raising my two year old daughter. So I ask to please be patient with me as far as updates go.

BTW Blainchel fans: Check out new Full Performance video of "Sing". Warblers are back and Blainchel moment :) love the song, seeing Blaine put the Blazer back on and a smiling Rachel being sung to by the Warblers and Blaine. /V6Ke0pp93R8

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters, or song lyrics.

Blaine was sitting in the choir practice room, and decided to play something on the piano. Sometimes he wishes he could go back in time and make better choices. He wonders what would've happened if he had he been honest with Rachel after they kissed at her party and the Lima Bean. Would they be where they are now? Would their lives be this complicated? Have I really shown her how much I care? Maybe he has gone about things the wrong way. He thought of Rachel's original song her junior year when he was still a Warbler.

Get It Right"

(Blaine)  
>What have I done?<br>I wish I could run,  
>Away from this ship going under<br>Just trying to help  
>Hurt everyone else<br>Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders

(Blaine)

What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
>And all that you touch tumbles down?<br>Cause my best intentions  
>Keep making a mess of things,<br>I just wanna fix it somehow  
>But how many times will it take?<br>Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

(Blaine)

Can I start again, with my faith shaken?  
>Cause I can't go back and undo this<br>I just have to stay and face my mistakes,  
>But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this<p>

*Rachel walked in, and listened to Blaine sing HER original song. She sat down next to him, and joined in . She saw tears in his eyes, but a hint of that smile she missed.*

(Rachel)

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>And all that you touch tumbles down?<br>Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,

(Blaine)  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<br>But how many times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?<p>

(Blaine)

So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,  
>And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!<p>

(Rachel)  
>Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer<br>And finally someone will see how much I care

(Both)

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>And all that you touch tumbles down?<p>

(Blaine)  
>Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,<br>I just wanna fix it somehow  
>But how many times will it take?<p>

(Rachel)  
>Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?<br>To get it right?

Rachel: Wow, I'm flattered. You chose to sing MY song.

Blaine: It's an amazing song, just like you are. It says a lot of how I've felt lately.

Rachel: I know. And it's been awhile since we've been able to just sing together without arguing.

Blaine : Rach..how did we get here? This isn't us.

Rachel: Well sex between .friends with benefits,.usually ends up like this. I'm not regretting anything we've done or being with you..i just want you to respect MY feelings. There is more to me sex.

Blaine: Hey, in my defense, I can't help you are sexy as hell.

* Rachel's cheeks turned pink* "Well you're too. BUT I refuse to be anyone's secret because look where its brought us. We're miserable. And right now, I've been spending time with Sam. We're not official, haven't had sex. But, he listens to me..He spends time with me that doesn't always end in a bed. I started to feel like the only reason you would come around is to have sex.

Blaine: We have chemistry, Rachel. But, what you're saying and you're right. You deserve to be happy and I've acted like a jerk. I just ask to please don't give up on me. On us.

Rachel: I still love you, Blaine. I want us . But, you need to decide before I decide to walk away. I'm tired of waiting..i thought of this song that reminds me of us in .

"Maybe He'll Notice Her Now" (A/N: Mindy McCready RIP)

(Rachel)  
>She wrote I feel just like that painting<br>Collectin' dust on the wall  
>And every day you walk right by me<br>And don't know I'm there at all  
>And I can't think of one single reason<br>Why I should be hangin around  
>She signed it,<br>"I hope that you'll miss me"  
>then she drove herself outta town<p>

[Chorus]  
>Maybe he'll notice her now<br>Maybe he'll open his eyes  
>Sometimes it takes somebody leavin<br>For a man to realize  
>Maybe he'll tell her she's the only thing<br>That he can't live without  
>Now that she's gone<br>Maybe he'll notice her now

When he came home late that evenin  
>He called her name down the hall<br>He saw the outline of the painting  
>That used to hang there on the wall<br>And in its place on the nail was the letter  
>He read it out loud to himself<br>Then the loneliness began to take over  
>And for once he knew just how she felt<p>

[Repeat chorus]

He called her up, he said I have been such a fool  
>She said I will come back and boy I still love you<p>

[Repeat chorus]

(Rachel)

*looks directly into Blaine's eyes, leans in brushing her lips gently. She missed him, but right now she needed time for her. She wants Blaine to decide before she's gone. She can't wait forever *

I'm comin home  
>Maybe you'll notice me now<p>

Rachel: I've got to go. Think about what I said.

Blaine: I love you, Rach. And if Sam makes you happy right now, I'm ok, but please don't forget about me. Think about who and what you want, too. I'll always be here. Just asking for a chance.

Rachel: We shall see, Blaine Warbler.

Blaine watched Rachel walk out, and suddenly felt a sharp pain watching her leave the room. If it hurt this much just watching her leave a room, then how much more pain would it be with her pushing him completely out walking away forever?

****(*******************(

A/N: This chapter was basically just Blainchel and I felt important...for them to both sit down and fighting. I admit, I got Blainchel feels from it. Looks like Blaine (and Rachel) have a lot to think about. Especially what they will do about Kurt and Sam too. Read & Review. Sorry short.

or


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well the year is coming to a close fast, and next week the final season of Glee begins. I have to admit I can't wait. Especially to see the warblers, Rachel sing "Let it go", Blainchel singing"Suddenly Seymour" and happy to see more Blainchel moments. Feels! As for this story, I am going to speed things up and get them closer to opening night to West Side Story. Blaine and Rachel need to decide if its Blainchel vs. Klaine/Samchel. They both do need to tell Kurt the truth. It won't be pretty but needs to be done. Thank you for feedback.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or songs used.

Kurt and Blaine sat at their usual table at the Lima Bean. It had been a month since Rachel and Blaine had their talk. Blaine feels bad that he has neglected his relationship with Kurt lately because, well quite frankly, he's been consumed with his situation with Rachel.

It's not that he doesn't care for Kurt because he does, and a part always will love Kurt. His feelings have changed, and what he feels for Rachel is stronger. He feels tethered to her. Eventually he will need to be open with Kurt, and you really can't hide anything from Kurt Hummel because he's always perceptive. And he would lash out at Rachel first.

Kurt: So Blaine, the play is coming up, are you excited?

Blaine: Hmm? Yes very excited. Rachel and I have been rehearsing a lot.

Kurt snorted "Yes I have noticed. If I didn't know you both any better I would think you were getting serious."

Blaine: What? What do you mean by that?

Kurt: I was joking, Blaine. I just can't see anyone wanting to spend THAT much time alone with Rachel Berry.

Blaine: She's a good person. And you know what Kurt, you hate being bullied YET you gossip and make nasty comments towards Rachel. You say you're her best friend, yet you cut her down. She's been nothing BUT kind to you, Kurt.

Kurt: She is my best friend. Yet she steals the spotlight. Mercedes should be Maria.

Blaine: She had the opportunity yet had a diva fit and walked out. I get she wants to shine and she does. But this is beyond the musical. You always cut her down, and I am not cool with that.

Kurt: Geez since when have you joined the Rachel Berry Fan Club? What is up with you lately and don't think I haven't noticed.

Blaine:*sigh* Let's forget it. I'm just saying if for a second get rid of your jealousy towards Rachel and really get to know her beyond Glee, she's an amazing person.

Kurt: Why would I do that?

Blaine: Never mind. So how about you, what's new?

Kurt: Well, plenty... *Kurt began to rant on about something and Blaine tried to be the good boyfriend and just well, listen. He was paying so much attention to Kurt, he hadn't noticed Rachel walking in but wasn't alone. And not with Sam, but with...Sebastian?!

Sebastian and Rachel order their drinks, and Sebastian spots Kurt and Blaine at their table. He whispered to Rachel, and pointed to Klaine. Rachel blushed, and soon the pair walked to the table.

Sebastian: Well well if it isn't Lady Hummel the First and Nighthawk Blaine.

Kurt: Get out of here, Sebastard.

Sebastian: This is a public place, and I am a paying customer so no I will stay.

Blaine: Rachel, where's Sam?

Rachel: Sam has practice and then babysitting his siblings tonight.

Kurt: And so you came with the enemy?

Rachel: He's not MY enemy, Kurt. Maybe yours, but he's done nothing to me. Besides I used to associate with you when you were still at Dalton and competition so what's the difference?

Sebastian: Wow sassy Rachel...I approve. And not that it's any of your business, but I ran into Miss Berry and invited her to have coffee with me as friends or acquaintances. I know she's with Ken doll. So judge on Hummel, never judge a book by its cover.

Blaine: Well I'm glad to see you both. You both are welcome to join us.

Kurt: Blaine?!

Blaine: Or not.

Sebastian: Oh its okay, get back to your date. Besides I see a piano near the back. Rachel, what do you say?

Rachel: I'd love to. Never miss a chance to perform. * Rachel walks to the piano, and Sebastian turned to wink at Blaine.*

Sebastian: By the way, Berry is pretty cute. *wink*

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Sebastian,and stared at Rachel.

(Sebastian)

Lift up your head  
>Wash off your mascara<br>Here, take my kleenex  
>Wipe that lipstick away<br>Show me your face  
>Clean as the mornin'<br>I know things were bad  
>But now they're ok<p>

(Sebastian)

Suddenly, Seymour  
>Is standing beside you<br>You don't need no make-up  
>Don't have to pretend<br>Suddenly, Seymour  
>Is here to provide you<br>Sweet understanding  
>Seymour's your friend<p>

(Rachel)

Nobody, ever  
>Treated me kindly<br>Daddy left early  
>Mama was poor<br>I'd need a man, and I'd  
>Follow him blindly<br>He'd snap his fingers, "Me?  
>I'd say, "sure."<p>

(Rachel)

Suddenly, Seymour  
>Is standing beside me<br>He don't give me orders  
>He don't condescend<br>Suddenly, Seymour  
>Is here to provide me<br>Sweet understanding  
>Seymour's my friend<p>

(Sebastian)

Tell me this feeling  
>Lasts 'til forever.<p>

(Rachel)  
>Tell me the bad times<br>Are clean, washed away  
>Please understand that<br>It's still strange and frightening  
>For losers like I've been<br>It's so hard to say

(Rachel)

Suddenly, Seymour  
>He purified me<br>Suddenly, Seymour  
>Showed me I can<br>Learn how to be more  
>The girl that's inside me<p>

(Both)  
>With sweet understanding<br>With sweet understanding

(Rachel)  
>With sweet understanding<br>Seymour's my man

As she sang the last line, Rachel looked at Blaine and gave half smile. Blaine looked at her , smiling. Kurt rolled his eyes. "I could do better," Kurt sniped. Blaine glared at Kurt shaking his head.

Sebastian: Rachel, that was amazing.

Rachel: Thank you, Sebastian.

Sebastian: So are you and Ken really serious?

Rachel: He's not my official boyfriend, but we're sorta dating. Why?

Sebastian: Darn, lost my chance. But, anytime you want to get together let me know. Although it's Blaine you want huh?

Rachel : What?

Sebastian: Relax, Blaine told me. It's cool, I won't tell. Actually I hope it's Blainchel because Klaine just doesn't make sense to me. But what do I know..

Rachel: You're not so bad. If Samchel or Blainchel doesn't work out, I think Team Sebchel could happen. But, Blaine has my heart. If only he noticed.

Sebastian looked at Rachel, and then at Blaine, and grinned. "Hold that thought."

Sebastian: Hey Blaine, how about the two stars of McKinley's West Side Story give a little performance? This may help people come to see the show.

Kurt: I'm in it too.

Sebastian: Yeah...but no. Blaine? Rachel?

Blaine: I'll do it.

Blaine walked to the piano and stood next to Rachel.

Blaine: Are you okay with this?

Rachel: Yes of course.

Sebastian played the piano, and then once they heard what song they will sing they glared at Sebastian who just grinned innocently.

"As Long As You're Mine"

[Rachel ]  
>KISS ME TOO FIERCELY<br>HOLD ME TOO TIGHT  
>I NEED HELP BELIEVING<br>YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT  
>MY WILDEST DREAMINGS<br>COULD NOT FORESEE  
>LYING BESIDE YOU<br>WITH YOU WANTING ME

AND JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE<br>I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
>AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE<br>AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
>IT'S OVER TOO FAST<br>I'LL MAKE EV'RY LAST MOMENT LAST  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...<p>

[Blaine ]  
>MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS<br>MAYBE I'M WISE  
>BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING<br>THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES  
>SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN<br>UNDER YOUR SPELL  
>AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING<br>IT'S "UP" THAT I FELL ...

[BOTH]  
>EVERY MOMENT<br>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
>I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY<br>AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME...

[Blaine ]  
>SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE<br>FOR US AS A PAIR ...

[BOTH]  
>AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW<br>I DON'T CARE ...

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE<br>COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO  
>AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE<br>BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
>UNTIL IT IS THROUGH<br>AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...<p>

[Blaine studies her face.]

[Blaine ]  
>What is it?<p>

[Rachel ]  
>It's just- for the first time, I feel wicked.<p>

Blaine looked away and noticed Kurt had left. The crowd clapped.

Sebastian: Take a bow, and you can thank me later. I will see you both opening night. Wouldn't miss it for the world. See you, Killer. And Pretty Girl, call me anytime.

Sebastian left, and Rachel and Blaine just stared at each other.

Blaine leaned in closer, and Rachel did too. Until she remembered Sam, and stopped.

Blaine: Rachel? Why did you stop?

Rachel: I can't do this right now. I'm sorry I want to, but I can't do that to Sam anymore than you can with Kurt, who is gone by the way. I will see you soon.

Rachel got up to leave.

Blaine: Rach, wait don't -

Rachel walked out.

Blaine: Go...

Blaine sighed and closed the piano. Grabbed his coat and bag and texted someone.

Sebastian,

Thanks buddy. I owe you. Team Blainchel.

Blaine

...a few seconds later...

Killer, treat her right or I'll make sure Smytheberry happens. Good luck. -Seb

Blaine walked to his car. Luck, yep he needs a whole lot of that...

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Read & Review. Have a great day.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well the end of this story is near. And some maybe happy with the ending, and some may not. I think many of us can relate to Rachel in this story in some sense. I have often found myself trying to decide to stay & fight or to wake up and realize no much I love the person, is it worth keep getting my heartbroken. I love Blainchel, Samchel and Smytheberry in this story, hard to choose. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

A week passes and it is time for opening night of West Side Story. Rachel was in her dressing room, and there is a knock on the door.

Rachel: Come in.

Sam: Hi Rachel..

Rachel: Sam, hi, what are you doing here?

Sam: Well, I've come to give you these flowers *hands her roses* and wish you luck tonight. You look beautiful.

Sam: You look amazing.

Rachel: Thank you so much. I am so nervous.

Sam: I can imagine. Listen, now may not be the bed time for this but I need to be honest.

Rachel: I don't know if I like where this is going.

Sam: I like you, alot, but I know your heart isn't 100 percent with me because you're still into Blaine. He's my best friend, but he doesn't deserve you. You have a big heart and I cant stand that he is still stringing you along expecting you to be there. I want to give us a try, but I don't want to be hurt lil I had been with Quinn, stuck in between she & Finn. You know exactly what I mean.

Rachel: *sighed* I do know how you feel, and don't think I haven't thought of that too.

Sam: Plus you will be off to New York soon. Who knows maybe we wind up together, or maybe we don't. Perhaps Blaine is you soul mate or you haven't yet met him. I want you to be happy and be with someone who can be 100 percent yours and you can give ALL of your heart too.

Rachel: I do care for you, Sam.

Sam: But, can you honestly give me 100 percent?

Rachel: I understand.

Sam: Hey, you still have me in your life regardless. Don't rule us out. We're just not right now.

Rachel: Sam, you are amazing.

Sam: So are you Rachel Berry..

Rachel stands on tiptoes and kisses him.

Rachel: Thank you Sam.

Sam: I'd better go to take my seat. Good luck, leading lady.

Rachel smiled, and didn't start crying until Sam left. It hurt, by in the end it was something she had been thinking about since the day she walked out of Blaine's house, just tired of waiting. She loves Blaine so much, but he's never been completely hers. His heart was divided, and she needs a man who completely and fully wants her for JUST HER. Sometimes Friends with Benefits or star crossed lovers just doesn't work. He can't give her exactly what she needs. She has to learn to be strong and do what's right for Her, Rachel Barbra Berry. Let's be honest, if they were meant to be, then he would already be there. Rachel knows what she needs to do. She just hopes he won't hate her.

Artie stopped by her dressing room. The rest of the cast was already onstage performing. She was waiting for her cue. "5 minutes, Rachel."

Rachel: On my way...

Blaine knocked on the door. "Hey Maria, are you ready?"

Rachel: I'm ready, Tony.

Rachel and Blaine walked to side stage to watch the play..she looked out to the crowd and spotted Sam sitting with some of the Glee members, and Sebastian was there with the Warblers. The play moved along and the audience really seemed into it. Soon it was time for the duet "One Hand, One Heart."

"One Hand, One Heart"

(Blaine/Tony)  
>Make of our hands, one hand<br>Make of our hearts, one heart  
>Make of our vows, one last vow<br>Only death will part us now

(Blaine/Tony)

Make of our lives, one life  
>Day after day, one life<br>Now it begins, now we start  
>One hand, one heart<br>Even death won't part us now

Make of our hands, one hand  
>Make of our hearts, one heart<p>

(Blaine/Rachel)  
>Make of our vows, one last vow<br>Only death will part us now

(Blaine)

Now it begins, now we start

(Both)  
>One hand, one heart<br>Even death won't part us now

Blaine was lost in Rachel's eyes, and Rachel felt sparks too when hands touched. Which only made what she needed to do harder.

The play continued, and soon they were bowing to the crowd.

Blaine grabbed Rachel's hand and takes her to the dressing room, and locks the door.

Blaine kisses Rachel, but she pulls away.

Blaine: What's wrong? I am planning to tell Kurt about us.

Rachel: Maybe you don't need to.

Blaine: I need to, plus so we can be together.

Rachel: Blaine, you know how much I love you but, if you TRULY wanted me and loved me you would've been mine long ago. You would've already left Kurt, but you're still with him. I need someone who is fully committed to me.

Blaine: I'm willing to try.

Rachel: I've been patient and I've tried to wait, but is it fair to me? Or Kurt to only have half of your heart? Sam actually said exactly that to me tonight. I wasn't fully committed because YOU had my heart.

Blaine: I love you, Rachel.

Rachel: I love you too, but right now is not our time. Perhaps later, but right now I need to be true to myself and put Rachel first. And then once in ready perhaps if you're still wanting me, we can try. Because when I love someone, I love fully and I need a man who will do the same for me. Please don't hate me?I have no regrets excel right now I can't be with you.

Blaine: I could never hate you. And maybe you're right. And I respect it, but I'll never stop fighting until we are together.

Rachel: You need to sort out your heart and decide what it is Blaine Christopher Anderson wants and needs, and Not what I want or what Kurt tells you what you want or need or how to feel because only you know the answer to that.

"Roots Before Branches"

[Rachel:]  
>So many things<br>To do and say  
>But I can't seem<br>To find my way  
>But I wanna know how<br>I know  
>I'm meant<br>For something else  
>But first<br>I gotta find myself  
>But I don't know how<p>

[Rachel with Blaine harmonizing:]  
>Oh, why do<br>I reach for the stars  
>When I don't have wings<br>To carry me that far?

[Rachel with Blaine:]  
>I gotta have<br>Roots before branches  
>To know who I am<br>Before I know  
>Who I wanna be<br>And faith  
>To take chances<br>To live like I see  
>A place in this world<br>For me

[Rachel (Blaine):]  
>Sometimes<br>I don't wanna feel  
>(Sometimes<br>I don't wanna feel)

And forget the pain  
>Is real<br>(And forget the pain  
>Is real)<p>

Put my head  
>In the clouds<p>

Oh, start to run  
>And then I fall<br>(start to run  
>And then I fall)<p>

Thinkin'  
>I can't get it all<br>Without my feet  
>On the ground<br>(Seein'  
>I can't get it all<br>Without my feet  
>On the ground)<p>

[Rachel:]  
>There's always a seed<br>Before there's a rose  
>The more that it rains<br>The more I will grow

[Rachel with Blaine:]  
>I gotta have<br>Roots before branches  
>To know who I am<br>Before I know  
>Who I wanna be<br>And faith  
>To take chances<br>To live like I see  
>A place in this world<br>For me

[Rachel:]  
>Whatever comes<br>I know how to take it  
>Learn to be strong<br>I won't have to fake it  
>Oh, you're understandin'<br>The wind can come  
>And do its best<br>Blow me north, and south,  
>East and west<br>But I'll still  
>Be standing<br>I'll be standing

[Rachel & Blaine with New Directions:]  
>If I have<br>Roots before branches  
>To know who I am (To know who I am)<br>Before I know  
>Who I'm gonna be<br>And faith  
>To take chances<br>To live like I see  
>A place in this world<p>

I gotta have  
>Roots before branches<br>To know who I am  
>Before I know<br>Who I wanna be  
>And faith<p>

[New Directions:]  
>To take chances<br>And live like I see  
>A place in this world<br>For me

[Rachel:]  
>I gotta have<br>Roots before branches

Blaine: Damn, Rachel, why hadn't I met you first?

Rachel: Well, if it hadn't been for Kurt there wouldn't be an us or have met period.

Blaine: Friends?

Rachel: My best friend in the world. MY TONY.

Blaine: MY MARIA. May I have one last Berry kiss?

Rachel: I thought you would never ask. *leans in to fully kiss him, even though both hearts breaking, but both knew this was right choice, for now.

Blaine: Well, I guess I'll go find Kurt. Maybe see you at the cast party?

Rachel: Save me a dance?

Blaine: Always.

Soon, Blaine left, wiping tears away. Rachel cried as well. Her heart hurt but is confident she made right choice. She needs someone deserving of her heart.

Soon after she got dressed, another knock on the door.

Rachel: Come in.

? Well Broadway, if that was what I have to look forward to in New York to a Rachel Berry performance, then I better start saving up to watch you take Broadway by storm.

Rachel smiled. "Hello Sebastian."

Sebastian: So what's the Verdict? Team Samchel or Team Blainchel?

Rachel: Team Rachel. And I am okay with that.

Sebastian: Are you sure? Not even team Smytheberry?

Rachel: Who knows? Right now I need to concentrate on me and love myself before I can fully let someone into my life.

Sebastian: Keep me in mind?

Rachel: I think I can do that. Or perhaps for now, we learn to be friends first.

Sebastian: Friends? Wow a new concept. Well, Miss Berry, will you be my first real friend? And let me escort you to the cast party?

Rachel kissed his cheek. " I'd love to."

Rachel and Sebastian headed to the party, and for the first time in months, Rachel felt happy. Team Rachel all the way.

A/N: I hope you don't hate me for the ending. I'm including a short epilogue after this chapter. I wanted to end on a positive note. Even thought Blainchel didn't end up together, both were happy that they still had their friendship. Rachel was committed to finding and loving herself again. Leaving her heart open to all possibilities. It could be Samchel, could be Blainchel or even Smytheberry who needs a man who will put her first and deserving of her. Please don't hate Blaine either. I love Blaine very much. He needs also to figure out what he wants and not what someone tells him to feel. Hope that makes sense


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue

A/N: I couldn't leave the story like that. I decided to write an epilogue for Let Me Fall..First, thank you to everyone for following, reviewing and adding as a favorite. This epilogue will tie up this story. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Rachel Berry's senior year flew by in a whirlwind. From slushy attack on Blaine, to choking at her NYADA auditions but eventually getting accepted thanks to Jesse St James of all people. New Directions beat the Warblers at Regionals, David Karaofsky tried to take his life which seemed to effect Sebastian after he turned Rogue for months, and Rachel Berry as Prom Queen? Winning Nationals. Both highs and lows.

Rachel and Blaine continued to work on their friendship, as well as she and Sam. Sam and Blaine had another year at McKinley before they joined she and Kurt in New York. NYADA was a lot harder then it seemed. Eventually Blaine opened up to Kurt about he and Rachel. Kurt, understandably, was angry but eventually forgave them each. He's even met a new guy named Adam.

Rachel also won the role of Fanny Brice in the Broadway revival of Funny Girl. Blaine and Sam and even Sebastian moved to New York. Sam was trying his hand at modeling, while Sebastian studied law. He did the occasional Off Broadway musicals. He really was amazing. They met for coffee from time to time.

As for Blaine, he attended NYADA, along with Rachel. The pair became closer, and really sat down and talked about everything. He knew what he wanted now.

Rachel has a new love, and she is happy. It took him awhile to get there, but he was finally deserving of Rachel's heart and love. As she sat at her Vanity getting ready, she smiled. She has never felt more complete and glad she waited for him.

*knock, knock*

Rachel opens door and smiles.

Rachel: Well hello babe.

?: Are you ready to go?

Rachel: I am always ready. I've missed you.

?: I missed you more. I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry.

Rachel: And I love you truly...BLAINE...

The two kissed and left...m

End of Flashback...

?: Wait mom, Is that how you and dad finally ended up together? You took him back after all that he put you through?

Rachel: Yes, Rains, it took your father a long time, by he finally woke up after I walked away.

Raine: And if you hadn't, I probably wouldn't be here now.

Rachel: 15 years later. Moral of the story is stay true to yourself and find someone deserving of you. If he can't give you 100 percent then perhaps it's better to walk away.

Raine: Luckily you and Dad found your way back to each other.

Neither Raine or Rachel heard someone enter the kitchen.

Blaine: And I am so glad my heart found its way back to you, Rachel. You and Raine are my life.

Raine: Are you glad you fell now dad?

Blaine: I am truly glad I fell in love with my best friend. I love you, Mrs. Rachel Anderson-Berry.

Rachel: I love you most. Both of you.

Raine: One hand, one heart. Love you two.

Blaine: Family hug.

Rachel: You're cheesy Tony.

Blaine: And you love every bit of it...Maria.

A/N: Hope you liked the ending, I bet surprising. I love you all. Thank you for reading.


End file.
